International House of Shade: Australia
International Big Brother House of Shade: Australia was the second season in the online competition series International House of Shade, moving from the UK during the first season to Australia during its second season. The blog for the season is: Australia Hosts During the run of the first season in the UK, Jevvon and Madison proposed the idea of continuing the series in the UK and later were joined by Steffen as a producer General Format Each week, housemates would be given 5 nomination points. They must split these points between two other housemates, either 4/1 or 3/2. The housemates with the most votes to evict would be the final nominees for the week. The housemate with the fewest public votes to save would leave IHOS: Australia. Twists Power Player: During every week of the game, a Power Housemate (also referred to as the Power Player) would be named and they would be granted special powers, including 10 nomination points instead of the normal 5 points, that could be distributed any way they want as well as using points to show what amount of nomination points that a certain housemate had. Intruders: During week 4, Ricky G. and Lauren, who had previously competed in International House of Shade: UK, were brought into the game as intruders, and would join the other housemates in the game. Later during week 6, Carolanne and Colin were brought in as a second set of intruders into the game. Viewing Lounge HoH: During BBUS/CAN week, instead of having a general HoH competition for a houseguest to win HoH to make nominations, the HoH was granted to the Viewing Lounge and they got the ability to nominate 2 housemates for eviction. In the event the PoV was used, the next highest vote getter would be nominated. The PoV still took place and the houseguests still voted to evict during the end of the week. Nomination Stealer: During week 7 a prize was awarded where the winner could steal another housemates nomination points which would be added to the total that that housemate could use during the nomination process. Duncan won the nomination stealer and chose to use it on Ricky. Devastation Week: During week 8 it was announced that over the course of the week 5 housemates would leave through different means, this came by eviction via challenge, eviction via nominations and culminated with a double eviction that took place over 2 days. Housemates Nomination History Notes *Note 1: Each week a Power Player was named, giving the person nomination super powers, where the player would get 10 points to nominate instead of the normal 5, which could be split anyway wanted, as well as use them to reveal current tallies. *Note 2: For winning that week's challenge, Bernel, Cole, and Karen each received immunity from nominations, but also were able to instantly nominate 1 housemate each of their choosing to face the public vote immediately. *Note 3: As a result of not nominating in time, John was given all the penalty nomination points that he would've given out. *Note 4: This week was a double eviction, meaning the 2 housemates with the lowest votes to save would be evicted, rather than just one. *Note 5: For winning the week's competition, Karen got the ability to prevent someone from nominating that week, she chose to prevent Matthias from nominating. *Note 6: This week Ricky and Lauren were Intruders and entered the game, they were not only immune from nominations, but were made the Power Players and were the only ones eligible to nominate this week, where they would each nominate, and just a single nomination would make a housemate face the public vote. *Note 7: For winning this week's challenge, David got immunity from nominations. *Note 8: This week was BBUS/CAN week, where the HoH would nominate 2 houseguests, a PoV competition would held, and at the end of the week, the houseguests would vote to evict, however, the Viewing Lounge was the HoH this week and a poll was held there to determine the houseguests nominated. *Note 9: This week Carolanne and Colin were Intruders and entered the game, they were not only immune from nominations, but were made the Power Players and were the only ones eligible to nominate this week, where they would each nominate, and just a single nomination would make a housemate face the public vote. *Note 10: For winning this week's challenge, Duncan won immunity from nominations. *Note 11: For winning this week's challenge, Duncan the ability to steal someone's nomination points for the week, giving them no points to nominate and Duncan 10 nomination points that he could split up to 4 ways. Duncan stole Ricky's nomination points, giving Ricky 0 nomination points and Duncan 10. *Note 12: As a result of devastation week, the housemates with the lowest scores in the challenge were evicted, as a result for being the only 2 to not submit, both RIcky and Jelaminah were evicted. *Note 13: Due to coming first and second in the Devastation Challenge, David and Duncan were immune from nominations. *Note 14: For receiving the most points to nominate, Colin was evicted. *Note 15: For winning the weeks challenge, Andrew was given a pass to the finals week. *Note 16: Instead of voting to save, the public was voting for who should win the series. Trivia * Sailor, Nicolas' dog, was named the official mascot of International House of Shade: Australia by Jev.